Not Without
by crimsontearedwolf
Summary: I was a dumbass, so here's my storyalso found under evilslave about Yuki and Shu doing it again and again. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Without**

Chapter One: Kiss the Pain away

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the characters

(Hey! This is evilslave, if you've read this before in my other name I am so sorry for the wait! )This is my first ever Gravitation fic that I'm putting up on here. Seeing as how I only have one other story that isn't really saying much.. I guess.. anywho! Yea be nice and if you like it tell me if you don't though that's okay.

Yuki had the most horrifying headache in the history of headaches. All he wanted was to not feel his friggin head anymore! But he had a deadline to meet. As always. He'd taken headache pills in hopes of eventually killing the demon within his head that would surely destroy his brain. The pills had yet to work.

Just as he was on the verge of a drinking binge fit to drown an elephant he heard his front door open. He leaned back in his chair with his hand on his forehead and waited silently to see who had decided to come here. Even though he knew it was his pink haired lover and none other.

Surprisingly, Shuichi didn't yell or come running into the room. He walked slowly past the room Yuki was in to the bedroom. Yuki followed Shuichi's body with his eyes, wondering why the younger boy didn't so much as glance into the room. He sighed and got out of his chair.

The throbbing began anew, so bad that he felt his head would explode. Yuki winced but walked to their bedroom where he saw Shuichi laying on the bed, face down.

"What's wrong with you, brat?" He asked a little grumpily.

Shuichi looked up. He knew that, by the sound in Yuki's voice, he had a headache. The blonde looked so sexy standing there by the bed. His hair looked as if he'd grabbed fistfuls of it and Shuichi knew that he probably had. His eyes were slightly squinted, his glasses seemingly useless. His mouth was in a frown, but not at Shuichi.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Yuki, I just… this morning you didn't want to see me so I figured maybe you wouldn't want…" Shuichi looked away sadly.

"I've had a friggin headache all day brat. It's not something I get all happy about. Besides, you know I'm always grumpy in the morning. Especially when I have a deadline coming up." Yuki said. Shuichi nodded and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry. Sit down so you're head won't hurt as much. I'll try to get rid of your headache." Shuichi said.

Surprisingly, Yuki did as his lover suggested. He sat on the bed, lying back so that his head lay in Shuichi's lap. He closed his eyes, blocking out the light. Shuichi looked down at the androgynous face on his lap and gently removed the glasses. He was surprised Yuki still had them on with a headache this bad. Gently at first, then using more pressure, Shuichi massaged his lover's aching head. Yuki felt as if he was going to fall asleep, this felt so good. He'd taught Shuichi all the right places to massage and the boy had gotten very good at it. Shuichi alternated between massaging to raking his nails across Yuki's scalp.

"Go ahead and go to sleep Yuki, I know you want to." Shuichi whispered softly.

"….Deadline.." Yuki muttered. Shuichi smiled faintly.

"Yea, I know, but you can't do much with a headache right? So when you wake up all refreshed you'll write much better stuff. And you write such good work Yuki. I love it when you read your stories to me. Your voice is so sexy, Yuki…" It was when Shuichi talked like this that Yuki really wanted to molest him. He was speaking so softly.

Times like this Shuichi was usually telling Yuki how sexy he was, how much he loved everything about him… things that threatened to drive him crazy.

"Shu…" Yuki groaned softly.

Shuichi bent over his lover and kissed first the left temple then the right. Yuki reached up and guided Shuichi's lips to his. Shuichi moaned softly but pulled away. Yuki lay there, wanting to look up at his lover but not wanting to feel the pain of seeing the harsh light.

"Turn out the lights and close the drapes." Yuki said.

Shuichi stared down at his friend and lover for a moment. 'Oh, the light is probably hurting his eyes… even though they're shut.' He laid Yuki's head gently onto the bed and climbed off to do as Yuki had told him. Shuichi closed the bedroom door in case light from elsewhere would shine through, then went back to the bed. Yuki's golden eyes were open half-mast, staring at him. His breath caught in his throat a moment. Slowly he climbed back onto the bed.

As soon as Shuichi was within arm's reach Yuki grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him down so that their lips met a little harshly. Shuichi moaned louder than he had earlier and straddled his lover's hips. Yuki had reason to believe his lover liked it a little rough. He smiled and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Shuichi's mouth. He could still feel the ache in his head but a different sort of ache was in him now. Shuichi unbuttoned Yuki's shirt as they kissed and moved his hips against his lover's. He released himself from the kiss and leaned his head against Yuki's, their breath mingling.

"Yuuukiiii" Shuichi moaned, hands sliding inside the folds of Yuki's shirt. He brushed the two halves of the shirt away from each other and greedily touched the warmth of Yuki's chest. Yuki's eyes were smoldering with desire, but for once he made no move to dominate his lover.

"You get to be on top this time." Yuki said huskily, causing Shuichi to shudder.

"R-really?" He asked, all sorts of desires yearning to be met.

"Yea, really. Either hurry up and do something or put me to sleep. My head still hurts you know." Yuki said.

Shuichi pouted slightly.

"Is that the only reason I get to be on top?" He asked.

"Not really… I also want to watch you move above me, see myself slide into you…." Yuki whispered huskily.

Shuichi shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Yuukii…"

Yuki smiled and kissed his lover.

"Now prove yourself worthy or it's back on the bottom for you."

"I like being under you…"

"I know."

"But I want to look down at you too…"

"I know."

Shuichi swallowed and sat up to take his shirt off. He tossed it across the room then looked back at Yuki.

"I'll get that later."

"You bet your ass you will."

Shuichi giggled and stared down at Yuki. His face quickly sobered. 'He looks so sexy!' He kissed a trail from Yuki's jaw to his collar bone, then licked back up the other side making Yuki shudder in pleasure. A pink tongue tickled the shell of Yuki's ear, threatening to drive him insane.

"Shuichi!" Yuki half moaned, half cursed.

Shuichi smiled and continued his descent until he reached a nipple. He moaned as he licked, sucked, and nibbled the sensitive flesh. Yuki lay there and simply enjoyed Shuichi's attentions. When Shuichi had tortured both nipples he continued on down across the abs that he loved, dipped his tongue in the belly button there and rubbed his face against the front of Yuki's pants as if he were a cat scent-marking. Yuki bit his lip. Shuichi mumbled something about Yuki's hardness then nibbled on the skin around Yuki's belly button as he unbuttoned his lover's pants. He slid the pants down slender hips, actually waiting until the pants were off. (stopping to take of the writer's shoes and socks before continuing to pull the pants completely off) He then caressed both of Yuki's legs as he made his way back up to what awaited him at the center of Yuki's body.

Although Shuichi loved every part of Yuki's body very much, he wasn't as much a tease as Yuki. It was torture to himself to prolong their union. His control wasn't as good as Yuki's, nor was his patience. He licked along the length of his lover's erection from base to tip. Then ran his tongue around the head before taking it into his warm little mouth.

Yuki's hands needed something to grab as the need to both prolong this and end this came over him. One hand held fast to the sheets as his other hand grabbed hold of Shuichi's pink hair. Shuichi moaned around Yuki as the blonde thrusted his hips slightly and pushed Shuichi's mouth down harder. This was only the very beginning though.

Shuichi loved it when Yuki lost control. Being a fellow guy he knew how Yuki felt. Unlike Shuichi though, Yuki was more forceful and rough. Just thoughts of this was enough to turn Shuichi on. As it was, he felt as though he would burst. Twirling his tongue, bobbing his head, and sucking all at the same time, his hands rubbed up and down Yuki's waist. Ocassionally his hand would drift lower, to cup and caress Yuki's sensitive flesh.

Yuki stared down at his lover with heated eyes, barely aware that he ever had a headache. The things Shuichi was doing to him! If he could lock himself away with this boy forever and never stop what they were doing right now (well maybe to do something else just as arousing..) he would be in complete bliss. His hips began to buck more urgently and he held tighter to Shuichi's hair as he felt himself nearing completion.

Shuichi loved this the most. This. Yuki shoving himself inside Shuichi's mouth, going almost too far almost too hard. He was used to it. He didn't gag anymore, or choke, or nearly suffocate... and he was proud. Proud that he could bring his lover so much pleasure and not ruining the moment. It was almost to much. He moved his hips against the bed, rubbing his erection (which was still trapped inside his shorts) against the mattress.

Yuki was oblivious to everything except the feelings in his groin. His head tilted back and came inside Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi took it all in, never stopping his movements, continuing to milk his lover of all the love juice.

"Shu... stop... stop, you're killing me brat." Yuki said huskily and a little breathless.

Shuichi slid his lover out of his mouth, flicking his tongue across the tip before sitting up to look at Yuki. He licked his lips and smiled at the older man.

"Feel better now, Yuki?" He asked.

Yuki eyed his pink haired lover, eyes falling on the noticeable bulge in the front of Shuichi's pants. He smirked. But continued to stare at this boy. 'Should I let him be on top?' He wondered. He was constantly teased by his memory of the sight of Shuichi beneath him. The sight of Shuichi above him would be just as errotic... He swallowed.

"Brat aren't you supposed to be naked for this?" Yuki teased.

"What are we doing? You aren't done?" Shuichi asked.

"Hell no. What did I tell you earlier? You get to be on top this time... when we're done you'll know it."

So Shuichi got out of the bed and stripped, even danced and hummed, for Yuki then climbed back onto the bed where he straddled Yuki's thighs. He looked at Yuki uncertainly. Yuki pulled the younger boy to a kiss, Shuichi putting a hand beside Yuki's head to steady himself. He jumped in surprise when he felt Yuki's hand slide over his lower left cheek. Yuki pried Shuichi's mouth open and dominated his mouth with his tongue. As they kissed, Yuki slid a finger inside Shuichi's tight opening, preparing the boy. He always made sure his lover was ready. When Shuichi was moaning and moving against Yuki's hand he stopped.

Breaking the kiss Shuichi placed himself over Yuki's erection, holding it. He watched as they came closer.

"Ahhh, ahhh.." He clenched his teeth as he lowered himself, his head tilting backwards, back arching.

Yuki watched all this with feelings not able to be put into words. Oh yeah this was definately errotic. There was nothing he liked to see more than his pink haired lover being pleasured by him. A sudden thought came into Yuki's mind. A thought of Shuichi pleasuring himself as Yuki watched. He used to think people who liked that were a little strange but no he understood it. Somewho when Shuichi was in pleasure he was so cute and sexy and... It was something worth paying a lot of money to see. Shuichi could be a famous pornstar... Yuki shook his head. Maybe that was the wrong way to think of it. Someone could film Shuichi pleasuring himself and sell that alone... him pleasuring himself in many different ways to make it more interesting. But, ah, how the mind wanders!

Shuichi moved his body up and down on Yuki, feeling the strangeness of this new position. This new angle, reaching new depths. He managed to bring his eyes to Yuki's face and stopped breathing. Looking down at his lover as he rode him was something he'd never felt before. He felt like crying, the emotions were too much. Yuki moved with him and they picked up a rhythm together. Yuki's hand moved to gently caress Shuichi's thigh, moving up to massage Shuichi's hips, then to encircle Shuichi's erection. Shuichi's head fell back as Yuki's skilled hand worked him while they never ceased their dance. Shuichi moaned his lover's name. Yuki sat up to be closer to his lover, wrapping his other arm around Shuichi's back to keep him from falling backwards.

"Yuuukiiii..." Shuichi whispered breathlessly.

"Shuichi." The other man answered.

"D-don't... st-stop.."

"You want me to stop?"

"N-no dammit, you know what I meant."

"Yea...don't worry."

"Hmm?"

"I won't stop."

"Good... Yuukiii..."

Yuki feasted on Shuichi's pale neck, growling. Shuichi made a whiny, moaning sound and moved more urgently on Yuki. The blonde teased Shuichi's lower head with his thumb as he pumped him harder and faster, then slow and tantalizing.

"Too much.." Shuichi breathed, gripping Yuki's shoulders tightly.

"Too much?"

"Oh god Yuki.. I... I..." His sentence broke off as his warm liquid ran over Yuki's hand.

As was promised, Yuki didn't stop what he was doing. Even after Shuichi's release. He felt Shuichi's nails dig in slightly on his shoulders but that didn't halt him.

"Yuki! Please I can't take much more. It's too much!"

Yuki continued thrusting into his lover and stroking him. Finally he came within Shuichi's tight passage, making Shuichi's eyes roll back in his head. Shuichi came again panting so hard that Yuki wandered if maybe he'd come close to making him faint. He grabbed a fistful of pink hair and pulled Shuichi's face to his in a feirce kiss.

"Ok... I can't do anything else for a few hours." Shuichi whispered when they parted.

Yuki smiled.

"Good. I can finish my damn story."

That's the first chapter dost thou like it? I hope so. There will of course be more! I love yaoi! 3

Evilslave


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Not Without**

Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews! They all meant so much to me and I am truly inspired to do more! I just hope you can continue to love this story. I'll try not to screw up. I'd also like to apologize for my grammatical errors. Sorry!

Chapter two: Amazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation; I just can't get enough of it!

The words "he raped my ear" always sound worse than it is meant to sound. But that is what happened to Hiroshi Nakano. His ears were verbally raped by his best friend Shuichi Shindou. Which wasn't really a surprise to him. He was used to his friend coming to him and telling him things he didn't want to hear. But today seemed to be worse than the other days.

It had been a simple day. Hiro had played his guitar alone in his apartment, something he enjoyed doing, after he got back from N-G. His phone had rang and he'd answered it, not knowing what he would hear…

"Oh my gosh Hiro, I got to be on top!" Shuichi had whispered happily.

"Huh?" Hiro asked confused.

Shuichi had no problem with explaining exactly what he meant. For what ever reason he felt obliged to tell Hiro about the whole thing and how he felt during it. Hiro was too stunned to hang up on his friend and besides, Shuichi was so happy.

So Hiro said the only thing he could.

"I'm glad to hear you so happy." He said truthfully.

Shuichi sort of squealed happily. Hiro knew that Shuichi had a lot of emotions going through him right now. He sometimes called at times like this. He wasn't really able to share his feelings with Yuki because the writer was grumpy and seemingly emotionless. Hiro got all kinds of bad vibes from the older man. He just didn't see how someone like Eiri Uesugi could make Shuichi happy. It seemed as though Yuki should depress Shuichi. The world is so screwed up these days.

"…It felt amazing.." Shuichi was saying.

Hiro felt bad about zoning out and not listening to his friend talk, but he was glad that he had. He could definitely do without ever hearing what Shuichi had said.

"Okay, before you try to say something stupid and pointless like suggesting I try it, change the subject or hang up. Love ya man, but couldn't you've called someone else for this?" Hiro said.

Shuichi sighed.

"I'm sorry Hiro…. I'll hang up. I think Yuki's done with his story anyway so maybe he'll come in here. I'm still in bed. I fell asleep after what we did earlier," Shuichi said. It was useless to be so modest now after what he'd already told Hiro, but Shuichi was a special type of guy. "Maybe we'll do it again! Tee-hee, bye Hiro."

Shuichi put the phone back on the bedside shelf and stretched, falling back onto the big bed. He hoped Yuki would come in here to bed soon. He didn't care if Yuki was too tired to have sex, this relationship was more than physical. If Yuki wanted to just fall into bed and go to sleep Shuichi was completely okay with that. He would cuddle up to his lover, if that was okay with Yuki, and go to sleep with him.

He sighed again and pushed his bangs out of his face. He knew better than to get up and disturb Yuki. Just because he couldn't hear the sound of keys being typed didn't mean that Yuki was finished with his work. But Shuichi hoped it did. He didn't have to go anywhere tomorrow and he was hoping that he and Yuki could have a nice day together.

Shuichi looked up as Yuki walked in, holding some papers, still wearing his glasses. Shuichi loved seeing his lover in those little reading glasses. He propped himself up on his elbows, waiting to see what his lover did.

Yuki sat on the bed beside Shuichi and began reading from the paper in his hand. Shuichi held his breath. Yuki was reading part of his newest novel to him! He listened intently, knowing that it meant a lot to Yuki. Shuichi found it hard to concentrate fully on the words at first because his Yuki was speaking. Those sensuous lips were moving, giving Shuichi's ears the most wonderful sound (other than Ryuichi's singing). But once he got past that it was easy to follow Yuki's words, he was a wonderful writer and a fabulous reader. His reading voice reminded Shuichi of a librarian he'd seen on tv.

The librarian had read so well that the children had all paid attention to her. That takes a lot of talent. Because it's hard to hold a child's attention and Shuichi felt like a child right now. He liked it though.

The part of the story Yuki was reading right now happened to be the end. Yuki's endings were famous for being tragic. But lately there were a few stories that ended happily. In this story a guy had found his one love, which was a beautiful girl. They had sad moments together, but also moments of extreme bliss. Near the end of the story the girl had gotten kidnapped and hurt in many ways, which made Yuki's fans think she was going to die and this was going to end sadly. But then the guy had came for her, he got hurt too but managed to save his beloved. The story ended with the two making love no matter how bandaged they were.

It was hot. A very interesting change for Yuki. He looked up with a serious face that was all about business. His eyes asked Shuichi what he thought of the ending, of the story. It took Shuichi a moment before he was able to talk.

"Oh Yuki, I love it. All of your fans are going to love it too, I know they will. Too bad they don't get to hear you read it though."

"My editor wants me to do the reading. So those that can't read as well will be able to buy a tape of me reading it to them." Yuki said dully.

"What! No, they don't get to hear your sexy voice, only me!" Shuichi pouted.

Yuki smirked. He knew Shuichi would react this way.

"I told her I wouldn't. No point in me doing it when someone else can. Besides, I don't read to everyone."

"Yea, damn right! ... Oh Yuki, you make me feel so special!" Shuichi said.

He stared at Yuki with big shining eyes. Yuki placed his papers in the drawer beside the bed and took his glasses off.

"You didn't fix me any coffee brat."

Shuichi's face immediately turned into a cute puppy pout.

"I'm sorry! I- I didn't feel as if I could get up…"

Yuki shook his head and pushed Shuichi back onto the bed, moving so that he was over the smaller boy. Shuichi looked up at the blonde.

"If I fucked you right now would you pass out?" Yuki asked huskily.

Shuichi blushed. Only Yuki said these things.

"No?" Yuki asked when Shuichi remained silent. He smiled evilly and took off his robe.

"Yu-yuki..." Shuichi breathed.

Yuki pressed their naked bodies together, watching the heat in Shuichi's cheeks and eyes. His hands stroked first the outside of Shuichi's thighs as he began to part them, then the insides as they became parted far enough. One hand glided up Shuichi's body until it reached the back of his head. He massaged Shuichi's warm neck and scalp as he bent down for a kiss. Shuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth, getting louder when Yuki's other hand began to caress his erection.

"You get turned on so easily don't you?" Yuki asked against Shuichi's lips.

"Only with you… Mnn…" Shuichi arched his back.

"Only me, huh?"

"Mmm hmm…"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I guess you're the only thing in the world that can… I mean after being with you everything else is so… nothing. Just your voice came make me feel as if I'll come."

Yuki didn't say anything, he just continued to kiss his lover as he stroked him. Not wanting to prolong this right now, Yuki moved the hand that was on Shuichi's erection, down to Shuichi's tight entrance. Shuichi's pleasured sounds were too much. Yuki moved his hand and pushed himself inside his lover.

"…Yuki… You're so big." Shuichi said, not for the first time.

"I know, and you're tight as hell."

"Yea, but god I love this."

"…yea…"

"You're always so amazing."

"Except the first time right?"

"…. It was only less than amazing THEN and that was because it hurt like hell."

"You talk too much."

"So-" Shuichi was going to apologize but Yuki effectively shut him up with his strong hips and talented mouth.

Hope you liked that one too. There'll be more tomorrow maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

**Not Without**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Thank you to everyone who reads and even more so to those who review! I love you all! I changed the summary because I realized that I hadn't given any type of warnings. (though most of you reading don't consider it a warning, more like a good reason to read. lol)

Chapter 3: Two dirty boys

There were two dirty boys,

They played with their dirty little toys

And thought many a dirty thought

The chains that they'd bought

Were for naughty, dirty deeds

For you see dirty boys have dirty needs.

Shuichi woke up, opening his eyes expectantly. He enjoyed waking up to see his lover on the bed with him, but Yuki wasn't even in the room with him. He told himself that everything was okay. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up alone, after all. Yawning and stretching, he sat up, deciding to go to the kitchen to see if Yuki was making breakfast. Come to think of it, he was hungry. Shuichi didn't want to get dressed before he took a shower so he simply pulled a big t-shirt on that reached mid-thigh. Yuki would probably be wearing a robe, but Shuichi wasn't a robe kinda guy.

As he approached the kitchen he smelled the lovely scent of cooking sausages, biscuits, and eggs. Over all the other smells, enhancing those smells, was the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Shuichi stopped just within the kitchen and breathed deeply of the lovely smells. Yuki was so talented in everything he did. He brought pleasure to all of Shuichi's senses. The pink haired boy sighed, causing Yuki to look up at him.

Yuki had a headband holding his bangs back away from his face, the sleeves of his robe rolled up past the elbows. He looked important, like the head chef. Shuichi fell to his knees, looking up at his blond lover. Yuki smiled faintly, which Shuichi found sexy.

"You look so powerful, Yuki. It's like you're a wizard, you make everything amazing. Everyone should abase their selves to you." Shuichi said.

Yuki smirked.

"Crawl to me you muggle." (A/N: Harry potter term. Yay)

Shuichi got that look in his eyes. That cute, shy, sexy look. He crawled with that feline grace he had sometimes; shoulders and hips rolling. Yuki swallowed and stared, outwardly appearing to remain calm. Shuichi liked crawling to Yuki. He didn't really know why. Shouldn't crawling to someone be embarrassing, insulting, or something like that?

It was amazing how cute and small Shuichi looked in the big shirt. Yuki couldn't remember whose shirt it was. For some reason he thought that maybe it was Tatsuha's. Shuichi kept their eyes locked as he crawled over to his lover. He slowly licked his lips as he got closer. He did a little cat stretch (which arched his back and lowered his upper body to the floor). He looked up at Yuki as if he were waiting for a good fur rubbing.

"Alright, alright get up." Yuki said, his voice giving away his arousal.

"Anything for you, Yuki." Shuichi said and used Yuki's leg to pull himself up.

Yuki felt tempted to attack him lover. He had to know what he was doing! But his eyes held innocence with the heat. Finally, Shuichi got to his feet, with the help of Yuki. The blond kissed his lover before shoving him in the direction of the table.

"Sit down brat so we can eat."

"Oh goody, it smells really good."

Yuki sat in front of Shuichi of the other side of the table after serving their food. He glanced occasionally at Shuichi to see how the boy liked it, but of course he did. There wasn't much that he could give to the boy that he didn't like at least a little. They ate mostly in silence because if they said anything their food would get cold and they didn't like for their food to get cold, though they had ate cold food often enough to be used to it. There were definitely times that they weren't able to wait until after they ate…

Yuki felt grumpy as he ate. This stupid pink haired brat was screwing up his life. Changing him, and whether it was for better or worse he didn't care. It was strange to have things suddenly changing and he wasn't sure he liked it. Especially when one of the things changing was himself. Since when had he begun to have sex so often with the same person? Since when had he let someone get so close to him? Since when had he been nice and caring?—Okay maybe not so much nice and caring… (lol)

Since Shuichi came into his life, that's when.

Shuichi drank juice with his breakfast, unlike Yuki who preferred something stronger; like coffee. Yuki took longer to finish his coffee most of the time, because it was hot. Shuichi tried not to eat too fast but he wanted to hurry up and be finished so he could –hopefully- do something fun with Yuki. (meaning sex, mostly) He wanted to enjoy Yuki's food though, so he settled for somewhere in between fast and savory speed. Yuki simply ate at his normal speed, trying not to think of the way Shuichi had looked as he crawled across the kitchen floor.

When finally they both finished their meal, they sat there looking at one another.

"I'm going to take a shower." Yuki announced.

Okay, so he hoped Shuichi would want to join him. He didn't want to seem as though he needed the boy so damn much. If the boy didn't say anything about joining him, that would be it. No sex for the rest of the day. How cruel, right? But neither of them had anything to worry about.

"How about we conserve water and share a shower?" Shuichi asked playfully.

He didn't really give a shit about saving water of course. But if they took a shower together they'd be naked… they would most likely have sex. Shuichi's thoughts showed clearly in his eyes.

"Whatever. Come on." Yuki said.

Shuichi hopped up and grabbed his lover's hand, running to the shower as if they were two kids hurrying off to the playground. Yuki needed a cigarette but he could wait until after their shower. When they reached the bathroom, however, Shuichi began filling up the bath instead.

"What are you doing brat?"

"I thought that since we don't really have to hurry today we could take a bath... I like baths."

Shuichi looked so cute. He looked nervous and unsure, no matter how long they stayed together Shuichi never really changed. He never just did something drastic without first checking with Yuki.

"You just don't want to get fucked against the shower wall again." Yuki said.

Shuichi's jaw dropped a little. He didn't know if he wasn't going to defend himself or what but he was shocked. Was that true? No not really, he didn't mind his back against the wall as Yuki made love to him. He didn't even mind having his front pressed against the shower wall... In fact just about everything he could think of that involved Yuki appealed to him. Yuki shook his head at how Shuichi just remained speachless for so long.

What really hit Shuichi was that Yuki planned to have sex in here. Just him saying so made Shuichi shiver in anticipation. As soon as the bath was full, as soon as they were naked, they were going to have sex. All sorts of feelings went through him. Good feelings. Extremely good feelings.

The bath finally filled and Shuichi bent over to turn the water off. Yuki slid the shirt up Shuichi's back, licking the boy's spine. Shuichi shivered.

"Y-Yuki.."

Yuki continued to slide the shirt off his lover's small frame, licking along the spine until he reached the base of Shuichi's skull. He tossed the shirt to the side and began undoing his robe. Shuichi turned around, his eyes going to the skin revealed by the robe opening. Yuki tossed the robe to the side, too, the cupped his lover's face in his hands and bestowed a kiss upon Shuichi's slightly parted lips.

Shuichi moaned as Yuki's tongue welcomed itself into his mouth. Pushing Shuichi away, Yuki got into the bath. Shuichi followed his lover and sat down on Yuki's lap, in the water. They washed each other between kisses and caresses. Yuki stroked Shuichi's sensitive lower body, causing the boy to rock his hips. The water sloshed ever so slightly against their bodies and against the sides of the tub. Shuichi pushed Yuki's now wet hair back from his face, staring at this different look as he always did when he had the chance. He loved the way Yuki's hair hung feather-light against his face, but he also loved seeing all of Yuki's face. He gripped Yuki's hair a little tightly, but Yuki didn't complain, as Yuki repositioned their bodies and entered Shuichi.

Shuichi buried his face in Yuki's warm neck. He liked it when Yuki was slow and gentle, taking his time with this as if he could do it forever. But it always felt like too much. That was just Yuki. He was too much for Shuichi. Too much pleasure, too much feelings within his heart... But he couldn't live without Yuki. Wouldn't.

The way the water moved against their bodies as they made love added to the feelings. Yuki had one hand on Shuichi's hip, one on his back.

"Are you going to be still this whole time?"

"No.. I'm sorry Yuki, it just feels so good..."

He began moving his hips with Yuki, making the water slosh more. He added to the rhythm but managed to keep the same pace. Yuki leaned his back against the tub and sort of relaxed. There was no need to rush things, no need to get this over with anytime soon. Shuichi moved so that they could see each other's face. Yuki captured his lips and simply enjoyed all the feelings his lover was giving him. His hand moved from Shuichi's back to encircle the younger boy's erection. Shuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth. After a few more moments of this Yuki broke the kiss.

"We can't stay in here forever."

"I don't want to ever stop."

"We're going to suck up all the water."

"Nah-uh."

"I'm getting out brat."

What Shuichi didn't realize was that Yuki meant he was getting out to continue this elsewhere. They got out of the bath, no longer one. Yuki pushed the sad Shuichi to the floor of the big bathroom, onto the big throw rug. Shuichi looked up at the blonde in surprise.

"Oooh, I thought you wanted to stop."

"Hell no."

Yuki lapped at the water droplets on his lover's small chest. He breifly thought about simply continuing where they left off, but he wanted to lick off the water. He moved up to Shuichi's neck, then back down to Shuichi's hip. He licked over to Shuichi's erection, then licked that. Shuichi gripped the rug in both hands as Yuki pleasured him. Yuki took his lover into his mouth, rolling his eyes up to see Shuichi's heated face.

"Y-yuki..."

Yuki answered by making the boy's back arch. The phone rang but they ignored it. Shuichi's moans and whimpers were intoxicating..

The answering machine picked up.

"Yo, it's me Tatsuha. I don't have anywhere to go really... so ... uh.. I'm coming over. See you bro."

Yuki stopped what he was doing and stared down at Shuichi. He wondered how long it would be before Tatsuha came. He bit his lip. Damn. Shuichi looked up at him, wondering what was going on. There was a knock at the door. Double damn.

"Yuki, your editor says to tell you that you need to go see her. So if you aren't dressed you might wanna get dressed and ready to go." Tatsuha called, helping himself inside.

"When'd you talk to her?" Yuki called back, getting up; much to Shuichi's disappointment.

Yuki walked into the bedroom and began getting dressed.

"Oh damn, I forgot I have a book signing today." He grumbled as pulled on his pants.

He got dressed pretty fast and grabbed his stuff. Without telling Shuichi bye he left.

Shuichi sat stunned on the bathroom floor.

Okay, sorry it took me so long to get that chapter up. I hope you like it. You may not like me so much for what I'm planning to do next chapter but you'll be okay. I'm appologising ahead of time for all my mistakes and whatnot that I will make with this story. Love you all, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

**Not Without**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Thank you to everyone who reads and even more so to those who review! I love you all! I changed the summary because I realized that I hadn't given any type of warnings. (though most of you reading don't consider it a warning, more like a good reason to read. lol)

Chapter 3: Two dirty boys

There were two dirty boys,

They played with their dirty little toys

And thought many a dirty thought

The chains that they'd bought

Were for naughty, dirty deeds

For you see dirty boys have dirty needs.

Shuichi woke up, opening his eyes expectantly. He enjoyed waking up to see his lover on the bed with him, but Yuki wasn't even in the room with him. He told himself that everything was okay. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up alone, after all. Yawning and stretching, he sat up, deciding to go to the kitchen to see if Yuki was making breakfast. Come to think of it, he was hungry. Shuichi didn't want to get dressed before he took a shower so he simply pulled a big t-shirt on that reached mid-thigh. Yuki would probably be wearing a robe, but Shuichi wasn't a robe kinda guy.

As he approached the kitchen he smelled the lovely scent of cooking sausages, biscuits, and eggs. Over all the other smells, enhancing those smells, was the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Shuichi stopped just within the kitchen and breathed deeply of the lovely smells. Yuki was so talented in everything he did. He brought pleasure to all of Shuichi's senses. The pink haired boy sighed, causing Yuki to look up at him.

Yuki had a headband holding his bangs back away from his face, the sleeves of his robe rolled up past the elbows. He looked important, like the head chef. Shuichi fell to his knees, looking up at his blond lover. Yuki smiled faintly, which Shuichi found sexy.

"You look so powerful, Yuki. It's like you're a wizard, you make everything amazing. Everyone should abase their selves to you." Shuichi said.

Yuki smirked.

"Crawl to me you muggle." (A/N: Harry potter term. Yay)

Shuichi got that look in his eyes. That cute, shy, sexy look. He crawled with that feline grace he had sometimes; shoulders and hips rolling. Yuki swallowed and stared, outwardly appearing to remain calm. Shuichi liked crawling to Yuki. He didn't really know why. Shouldn't crawling to someone be embarrassing, insulting, or something like that?

It was amazing how cute and small Shuichi looked in the big shirt. Yuki couldn't remember whose shirt it was. For some reason he thought that maybe it was Tatsuha's. Shuichi kept their eyes locked as he crawled over to his lover. He slowly licked his lips as he got closer. He did a little cat stretch (which arched his back and lowered his upper body to the floor). He looked up at Yuki as if he were waiting for a good fur rubbing.

"Alright, alright get up." Yuki said, his voice giving away his arousal.

"Anything for you, Yuki." Shuichi said and used Yuki's leg to pull himself up.

Yuki felt tempted to attack him lover. He had to know what he was doing! But his eyes held innocence with the heat. Finally, Shuichi got to his feet, with the help of Yuki. The blond kissed his lover before shoving him in the direction of the table.

"Sit down brat so we can eat."

"Oh goody, it smells really good."

Yuki sat in front of Shuichi of the other side of the table after serving their food. He glanced occasionally at Shuichi to see how the boy liked it, but of course he did. There wasn't much that he could give to the boy that he didn't like at least a little. They ate mostly in silence because if they said anything their food would get cold and they didn't like for their food to get cold, though they had ate cold food often enough to be used to it. There were definitely times that they weren't able to wait until after they ate…

Yuki felt grumpy as he ate. This stupid pink haired brat was screwing up his life. Changing him, and whether it was for better or worse he didn't care. It was strange to have things suddenly changing and he wasn't sure he liked it. Especially when one of the things changing was himself. Since when had he begun to have sex so often with the same person? Since when had he let someone get so close to him? Since when had he been nice and caring?—Okay maybe not so much nice and caring… (lol)

Since Shuichi came into his life, that's when.

Shuichi drank juice with his breakfast, unlike Yuki who preferred something stronger; like coffee. Yuki took longer to finish his coffee most of the time, because it was hot. Shuichi tried not to eat too fast but he wanted to hurry up and be finished so he could –hopefully- do something fun with Yuki. (meaning sex, mostly) He wanted to enjoy Yuki's food though, so he settled for somewhere in between fast and savory speed. Yuki simply ate at his normal speed, trying not to think of the way Shuichi had looked as he crawled across the kitchen floor.

When finally they both finished their meal, they sat there looking at one another.

"I'm going to take a shower." Yuki announced.

Okay, so he hoped Shuichi would want to join him. He didn't want to seem as though he needed the boy so damn much. If the boy didn't say anything about joining him, that would be it. No sex for the rest of the day. How cruel, right? But neither of them had anything to worry about.

"How about we conserve water and share a shower?" Shuichi asked playfully.

He didn't really give a shit about saving water of course. But if they took a shower together they'd be naked… they would most likely have sex. Shuichi's thoughts showed clearly in his eyes.

"Whatever. Come on." Yuki said.

Shuichi hopped up and grabbed his lover's hand, running to the shower as if they were two kids hurrying off to the playground. Yuki needed a cigarette but he could wait until after their shower. When they reached the bathroom, however, Shuichi began filling up the bath instead.

"What are you doing brat?"

"I thought that since we don't really have to hurry today we could take a bath... I like baths."

Shuichi looked so cute. He looked nervous and unsure, no matter how long they stayed together Shuichi never really changed. He never just did something drastic without first checking with Yuki.

"You just don't want to get fucked against the shower wall again." Yuki said.

Shuichi's jaw dropped a little. He didn't know if he wasn't going to defend himself or what but he was shocked. Was that true? No not really, he didn't mind his back against the wall as Yuki made love to him. He didn't even mind having his front pressed against the shower wall... In fact just about everything he could think of that involved Yuki appealed to him. Yuki shook his head at how Shuichi just remained speachless for so long.

What really hit Shuichi was that Yuki planned to have sex in here. Just him saying so made Shuichi shiver in anticipation. As soon as the bath was full, as soon as they were naked, they were going to have sex. All sorts of feelings went through him. Good feelings. Extremely good feelings.

The bath finally filled and Shuichi bent over to turn the water off. Yuki slid the shirt up Shuichi's back, licking the boy's spine. Shuichi shivered.

"Y-Yuki.."

Yuki continued to slide the shirt off his lover's small frame, licking along the spine until he reached the base of Shuichi's skull. He tossed the shirt to the side and began undoing his robe. Shuichi turned around, his eyes going to the skin revealed by the robe opening. Yuki tossed the robe to the side, too, the cupped his lover's face in his hands and bestowed a kiss upon Shuichi's slightly parted lips.

Shuichi moaned as Yuki's tongue welcomed itself into his mouth. Pushing Shuichi away, Yuki got into the bath. Shuichi followed his lover and sat down on Yuki's lap, in the water. They washed each other between kisses and caresses. Yuki stroked Shuichi's sensitive lower body, causing the boy to rock his hips. The water sloshed ever so slightly against their bodies and against the sides of the tub. Shuichi pushed Yuki's now wet hair back from his face, staring at this different look as he always did when he had the chance. He loved the way Yuki's hair hung feather-light against his face, but he also loved seeing all of Yuki's face. He gripped Yuki's hair a little tightly, but Yuki didn't complain, as Yuki repositioned their bodies and entered Shuichi.

Shuichi buried his face in Yuki's warm neck. He liked it when Yuki was slow and gentle, taking his time with this as if he could do it forever. But it always felt like too much. That was just Yuki. He was too much for Shuichi. Too much pleasure, too much feelings within his heart... But he couldn't live without Yuki. Wouldn't.

The way the water moved against their bodies as they made love added to the feelings. Yuki had one hand on Shuichi's hip, one on his back.

"Are you going to be still this whole time?"

"No.. I'm sorry Yuki, it just feels so good..."

He began moving his hips with Yuki, making the water slosh more. He added to the rhythm but managed to keep the same pace. Yuki leaned his back against the tub and sort of relaxed. There was no need to rush things, no need to get this over with anytime soon. Shuichi moved so that they could see each other's face. Yuki captured his lips and simply enjoyed all the feelings his lover was giving him. His hand moved from Shuichi's back to encircle the younger boy's erection. Shuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth. After a few more moments of this Yuki broke the kiss.

"We can't stay in here forever."

"I don't want to ever stop."

"We're going to suck up all the water."

"Nah-uh."

"I'm getting out brat."

What Shuichi didn't realize was that Yuki meant he was getting out to continue this elsewhere. They got out of the bath, no longer one. Yuki pushed the sad Shuichi to the floor of the big bathroom, onto the big throw rug. Shuichi looked up at the blonde in surprise.

"Oooh, I thought you wanted to stop."

"Hell no."

Yuki lapped at the water droplets on his lover's small chest. He breifly thought about simply continuing where they left off, but he wanted to lick off the water. He moved up to Shuichi's neck, then back down to Shuichi's hip. He licked over to Shuichi's erection, then licked that. Shuichi gripped the rug in both hands as Yuki pleasured him. Yuki took his lover into his mouth, rolling his eyes up to see Shuichi's heated face.

"Y-yuki..."

Yuki answered by making the boy's back arch. The phone rang but they ignored it. Shuichi's moans and whimpers were intoxicating..

The answering machine picked up.

"Yo, it's me Tatsuha. I don't have anywhere to go really... so ... uh.. I'm coming over. See you bro."

Yuki stopped what he was doing and stared down at Shuichi. He wondered how long it would be before Tatsuha came. He bit his lip. Damn. Shuichi looked up at him, wondering what was going on. There was a knock at the door. Double damn.

"Yuki, your editor says to tell you that you need to go see her. So if you aren't dressed you might wanna get dressed and ready to go." Tatsuha called, helping himself inside.

"When'd you talk to her?" Yuki called back, getting up; much to Shuichi's disappointment.

Yuki walked into the bedroom and began getting dressed.

"Oh damn, I forgot I have a book signing today." He grumbled as pulled on his pants.

He got dressed pretty fast and grabbed his stuff. Without telling Shuichi bye he left.

Shuichi sat stunned on the bathroom floor.

Okay, sorry it took me so long to get that chapter up. I hope you like it. You may not like me so much for what I'm planning to do next chapter but you'll be okay. I'm appologising ahead of time for all my mistakes and whatnot that I will make with this story. Love you all, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Without**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation

To the readers: Thank you SOOOOOO much for reading my story and reviewing. Had you not reviewed I might not have continued... So if you want to keep the story going please review! You are all so kind and wonderful in your reviews; I love you all! Sorry if it takes me longer than you want to update, I'm a senior in high school that suddenly decided I want to be a psychologist and a novelist. Some of you might know what I mean. But also sorry for all my errors. I swear I usually spell better than this. I'll have to correct those later. I'm really relieved that I didn't get a bunch of "you spelled blah-blah-blah wrong"s or anyone complaining about improper use of pronouns and whatnot. Sometimes I'm just in a hurry to write.

Chapter 4: Body vs. mind

Tatsuha walked through Yuki's house wondering if Shuichi was here and if he was he wanted to know where the pink haired boy was. He walked into Yuki's bedroom half expecting to see Shuichi in bed or something. He walked over towards the bathroom.

Shuichi sat on the throw rug, staring at the door that had let Yuki escape. What kind of timing was this? He decided he should choke Tatsuha to punish him for his bad timing. Wait. Tatsuha! He's here! Shuichi began to push himself up just as the black haired boy appeared in the doorway.

"Shu-" Tatsuha froze and stared down at Shuichi.

Shuichi stared up at Tatsuha. He wasn't blushing yet, but he knew he would.

"This explains why no one answered the phone. Or the door." Tatsuha said with a smirk.

Shuichi blushed and grabbed a towel as he pushed himself up. His mind was still on what he and Yuki had been doing. He wished they could continue, but it would be hours before Yuki came back home.

"Aw, no need to cover yourself up. I've already seen everything now." Tatsuha says.

Shuichi tries to ignore how much Tatsuha's voice sounds like Yuki's. Suddenly something Tatsuha said a long time ago comes back to him. 'You look like Ryu, and I like Ryu. I look like Yuki, whom you like... so we could just pretend...' Shuichi shook his head. No, no, no, no, no. Definately not. Never. He wrapped the towel around his waist and tried to walk past Tatsuha into the bedroom.

Tatsuha wouldn't move. He pushed Shuichi, who tried to fight him, against the wall and trapped him with his body.

"This is the closest I've come to seeing Sakuma-san naked." Tatsuha said in a low voice.

Shuichi shuddered and tried to push Tatsuha away. He was getting a little scared, a little freaked out.

"Tatsuha stop. I'm not Ryuichi, I'm Shuichi."

"You think that will make me stop? Because you're Shuichi?" Tatsuha asked.

He stroked the side of Shuichi's face, his dark eyes glaring into Shuichi's violet eyes. Shuichi's eyes widened considerably. Tatsuha smiled.

"You're just as good as Ryuichi now." He said and let his hand fall down the side of Shuichi's neck.

"I am not. Ryuichi's a god." Shuichi tells him a little shakily.

Tatsuha's hand continued to go downward, across Shuichi's chest, over his stomach. To the top of the towel. Shuichi grabbed Tatsuha's arm and tried to pull it away from the towel. Tatsuha grabbed Shuichi's wrists and pinned them over his head. He only needed one hand to keep Shuichi's wrists held above his head on the wall.

Shuichi squirmed.

"Tatsuha, stop it."

Tatsuha pulled the towel off and let it fall to the floor. Shuichi stiffened as Tatsuha's hand groped him. It didn't matter that he was gentle. He wasn't Yuki and he had no right touching Shuichi. Shuichi continued to struggle but it began to become halfhearted. It felt really good and his body craved the touch. After Yuki had left him in such a needful state... He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

Tatsuha watched his friend. He knew how much Shuichi wanted Yuki to be doing this. Yuki, who'd left in the middle of foreplay with his lover instead of making everyone else wait. And Shuichi really did kind of look like Ryuichi. This face he was making right now... would he ever see Ryuichi do that? Probably not. He tried to record this in his mind so when he had the chance he could just image seeing this again. Maybe he would pretend it was Ryuichi. Maybe not.

Shuichi half-wished that Yuki would walk in and stop this. But the other half knew that Yuki would be mad at both boys that took part in this. And he really wanted release. Was it really bad that he didn't really care right now if it was Yuki or not? It wasn't like they were doing too much. Just Tatsuha touching him. His body felt numb, all except for the part of him that felt incredibly hot and growing hotter. He didn't even notice when Tatsuha let go of his wrists.

Tatsuha's hand stopped and before Shuichi could stop himself he whined just a little. Tatsuha smiled at his friend's cuteness and dropped to his knees. Shuichi began to open his eyes to see what had happened. Tatsuha's moist tongue touched his sensitive flesh.

"Tatsuha don't-"

The black haired boy slid his friend into his mouth, halting Shuichi's words. Shuichi's eyes closed once again. He put his hands over his face, not knowing why. He felt close to release. His hips moved on their own accord. With a closed-mouthed scream he came into his friend's mouth.

Tatsuha wiped at his mouth and stood up.

"Feel better now? You looked like you so needed that." He said.

Shuichi looked close to tears.

"I told you to stop. Tatsuha I thought you were my friend." He pouted, a little angry.

"Your body didn't want me to stop." Tatsuha argued.

He didn't understand why Shuichi was so upset. He'd just gotten a blowjob. Most people would be happy about that. Besides, what did it matter? It wasn't as if Tatsuha was a stranger or anything. Maybe Shuichi was so upset because he was Yuki's brother.

"I don't care!" Shuichi cried.

Tatsuha frowned at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Shuichi glared at him and wrapped the towel back around his waist.

"I don't do anything with anyone but Yuki. I'm loyal to him. Monogamous. I don't want anyone else! No one but my Yuki, no matter how close to Yuki they may be. No matter how much my body might think it wants otherwise. My heart, mind, body, and soul all want YUKI. No one else."

Tatsuha sighed. He actually felt a little bad now. He envied Yuki though, for having someone so devoted and loyal. Would Ryuichi be the same way? The two singers where so similar about everything else. But what if Ryuichi ended up with someone else? Then Tatsuha would only be able to be his friend too.

"If Yuki would've came back he would've kicked both our asses." Tatsuha muttered.

Shuichi laughed a little, half-bitterly.

"Damn straight he would've." He said.

Tatsuha let his friend go back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Shuichi. Most people wouldn't have cared as much as you do." He said.

Shuichi glanced at Tatsuha. That Tatsuha was appologizing meant a lot. It meant he at least realized he'd done something wrong.

"Thanks for appologizing. I'm going to tell Yuki though."

Tatsuha's eyes widened. He should've known Shuichi would tell Yuki. Those two no longer kept secrets from each other. He just hoped when Shuichi told him that Yuki was in a relatively good mood, has taken his pills, and had a few cigarettes. To have the alternative might mean death.

So that's it for now. Hope to see you in the chapters to come!

evilslave


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Without**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation (but I do have the manga series and the novels)

To the readers: Thank you, thank you, thank you! So much! I don't know where to end this story though. Maybe it will NEVER end. If I ever get to a chapter 20 I'm gonna start singing "this is the fanfic that never ends". You probably will too. I'll try to make them interesting though.

Chapter 6: Tattoo

Shuichi crawled onto Yuki's lap, not straddling him but sitting on him like you would sit on Santa. His head rested on Yuki's shoulder. They were talking. Mostly Yuki was telling Shuichi about the book signing and about how shocked his editor was. Shocked in a happy way for once. Yuki wasn't the kind of person to talk about his day or explain himself. Hell he barely talked at all. But Shuihi always liked to hear how Yuki's day went and now that Shuichi was Yuki's number one and only one Shuichi could actually listen to everything Yuki said. Yuki used to give hints that maybe he had sex with a woman earlier that day so Shuichi would either put his hands over his ears or tell Yuki to stop.

That was before though. Now, Yuki had no use of anyone else. What is the point in having a meaningless relationship with someone or having one night stands when you can have someone that loves you, someone that you trust. Now it is just the two of them and neither of them complain about that.

Shuichi stared at Yuki's neck. Thinking how much he wanted a taste. After a few moments of resisting the temptation he finally gave in and hesitantly licked the side of Yuki's neck. Yuki shuddered and stopped in the middle of his sentence. Shuichi's lips and teeth joined his tongue on Yuki's neck so that he could feast upon the warm flesh.

"What are you a vampire?" Yuki asks a little breathlessly.

Shuichi pulls away just enough to respond.

"If you want me to be."

Yuki is silent as he tries to think past the feel of his lover's breath on his skin. Shuichi licks and nibbles and kisses the side of Yuki's neck.

"You're neck is sexy." Shuichi whispers.

"You think everything about me is sexy."

"Yea, because it's true. You are sexy."

Yuki closes his eyes and tilts his head so that Shuichi can have better access to his sensitive skin. Shuichi notices that Yuki is tilting his head and he moans slightly, pleased that he can bring his lover such pleasure.

"I missed you." Shuichi says.

"I was only gone for two hours."

"I know."

Shuichi works his way from the hollow of Yuki's throat up to Yuki's jaw. He stops for a moment, about to say something more, his hot breath making Yuki's pulse jump slightly. But he changes his mind and continues on to Yuki's earlobe. He gets a little jolt of pleasure at the sound of Yuki's small gasp. Yuki's ears are uber-sensitive. Everytime Shuichi wants to have sex he usually goes right for the ears. If Yuki's toes reacted the same way Shuichi would do the same thing. Not because he's okay with being a weirdo, but because he wants to make his lover happy.

"Yuuukiiii" Shuichi pleads.

Yuki slides his hand up Shuichi's back and this simple act causes Shuichi to moan. As Yuki rakes his fingernails down Shuichi's back the back arches and Shuichi pulls away from Yuki's ear. After Yuki captures Shuichi's mouth in his he rearranges Shuichi on his lap so that now he is being straddled. Shuichi moans into Yuki's mouth and moves his hips against the older man's, finding the hardness that he knew he would find. His legs wrap around his lover and Yuki's hands slide down over the curve of Shuichi's ass.

His hands ignore the fabric of Shuichi's shorts and move past it, to cup the smooth flesh. With strong hands he pulls Shuichi closer to him, erection to erection. Shuichi whimpers and pulls away from Yuki's mouth.

"Dammit Yuki, take your clothes off."

Yuki chuckled and bit Shuichi's lip gently.

"You take them off if you want them off so badly."

"Fine." Shuichi says.

He begins to unbutton Yuki's shirt, growing hotter with every bit of skin revealed to him. Yuki is amused at how badly Shuichi wants the clothing off yet gets distracted. Shuichi finally gets the shirt off and his hands try to touch every bit of skin that they can get to. Yuki half expects Tatsuha to walk in at any moment and upon realizing this he notices that he hadn't locked the door. So there was an actual possibility that Tatsuha could walk in.

"Brat. Go lock the door."

"Huh? But..."

"Fine, leave it unlocked but if he comes in we're stopping for the rest of the day."

"Yuukii... why do we have to stop?"

"What you want him to watch?"

Shuichi is silent for a moment thinking about this. The question sort of surprised him and for some reason he didn't know what to say.

"No... That'd be weird.. and awkward..."

"Fine. Go lock the damn door."

Shuichi got off Yuki's lap just as Tatsuha opened the door. They all stared at each other. An awkward moment. Yuki stood up and walked past Shuichi to his younger brother. Shuichi thought that maybe Yuki was going to beat up the dark haired boy but Yuki just shoved his brother into the hallway and slammed the door. He locked it and began undoing his pants as he walked back over to Shuichi. The pink haired boy's eyes were glued to Yuki's hands. The pants fell to the floor and Yuki kicked his shoes along with the pants off.

Shuichi stared at his lover, who now wore nothing but boxers. He wondered if they would actually go all the way this time. No interuptions, no sudden change of mind... Yuki pushed the smaller boy roughly onto the bed. He looked as if he might be a little mad but maybe that was just desire. Whatever it was it turned Shuichi on. He liked it when his lover was gentle and slow but he also liked his lover to be forcefull. Forcefullness was just who Yuki was. It would be too weird if Yuki was gentle all the time and did everything the way Shuichi wanted. That wasn't the Yuki that Shuichi knew and loved. Rough, feirce, demanding, forceful... Shuichi liked for his lover to be these things. But did he tell this to Yuki? No.

He felt a little scared at the thought of liking pain and rough sex. He wasn't a masochist or anything, he only liked for his Yuki to be that way with him and only sometimes. Shuichi didn't really know why he was scared. Maybe he just didn't want to admit the fact that he may be a little weird to anyone, himself included. Being thrown onto his back was one of the most amazing feelings! He loved it when Yuki proved his dominance.

Yuki kissed Shuichi feircely, hungrily, not missing the desire in his lover's eyes. Shuichi moaned and pulled Yuki to him greedily. Yuki growled low in his throat when Shuichi's hands slid inside his boxers to cup the erection he found there.

"It can't be too healthy to be aroused for this long." Shuichi said, breaking away from Yuki's lips.

"Haven't suffered from anything but frustration yet."

"Frustrated?"

"Duh. I had to leave this morning, so I was pissed off all day at everyone."

"I was surprised you left so soon instead of making everyone wait."

"Yea... me too..."

"It's okay now. Let's have hot sweaty sex while we can!"

Yuki chuckled and stared down at the bright, happy face of his lover. So beautiful. He moved and pulled the boy's boxers off, then pulled his own off and tossed them in the same general area. His hand encircled Shuichi so firmly and quickly the boy's back bowed and he gasped. Yuki smirked. His eyes roamed over the body of this ink haired boy. If this were any one else it wouldn't be the same. The feelings being felt now wouldn't be felt with anyone else. Because he didn't love anyone else.

Yea, he'd loved someone else before but that was kind of a long time ago. It wasn't fair to Shuichi for him to pine over someone who was dead. Shuichi loved him much more than Kitazawa ever had. He was much different. And Yuki enjoyed being dominant. Whether he would admit it or not, he also enjoyed having someone who was so loyal, excitable, caring, emotional... He loved Shuichi. Before he'd said it but wasn't sure he meant it and he didn't want to do that again. But if he said it right now would he feel as though he meant it?

He stared down at the violet eyes that were now staring up at him lovingly. Yuki hadn't gotten that look from Shuichi merely because he'd turned the boy on. Shuichi could be easily pleased by him but if they somehow were to remain celibate, Shuichi would still give Yuki that look. Most people could fake it. Most people could get that look in their eyes just because at that moment they felt it, and only that moment. Shuichi loved Yuki and no one had any doubts what so ever about that. Maybe they had before but seeing the way Shuichi looked at Yuki, seeing the way Shuichi gained that look of adoration and joy at the simple mention of Yuki's name had assured everyone that Shuichi did indeed love Yuki.

Yuki slid a finger into Shuichi's warm tight entrance and watched the boy's face. Even though they'd done these things so many times, Shuichi remained just as tight as he'd always been it seemed. And Yuki knew that his attentions had to hurt Shuichi just a little bit if not more. Yet Shuichi didn't complain, he instead seemed to like it. He'd cried on more than one occasion but it was mostly silent tears and he had a flushed face and appeared to be in pleasure as well. Pleasure and pain combined. Shuichi seemed to like it but wouldn't say anything about it so Yuki just did whatever he felt like. He planned to one day discuss this with Shuichi. What if Shuichi really wanted it rough and Yuki wasn't giving him everything he wanted?

The two boys stared into each other's eyes as Yuki continues to finger Shuichi. He moves down to lick the length of Shuichi's erection. He listens to the sounds that come from his lover and feeling as though he'll die if he waits any longer he removes his finger from Shuichi and crawls over his lover. Shuichi wraps his arms and legs around his blonde lover as Yuki enters him, his head tilts back, lips parting.

Suddenly Yuki feels like telling Shuichi he loves him. But he remains silent. Telling someone you love them while you're having sex makes it seem as though you are simply caught up in the moment. Plus, it was such a movie-novel thing to do. Did he really have to tell the pink haired boy that he loved him? Doesn't Shuichi know? He'd done so much for the boy, put up with so much. He'd even came out of the supposed closet with Shuichi. Had told millions that they were lovers.

Shuichi bit Yuki's neck. He felt as though he was having a pleasure overload. Yuki's strong body was pressing his into the mattress, his strong hips pumping, all causing amazing sensations. Shuichi would never tire of this. It would always be amazing and never boring. He'd heard of people who would cheat on their lovers or leave them because there wasn't enough excitement, because it was getting to be too routine, too predictable. They obviously didn't love that person. Shuichi felt as though, even if he didn't love this man as much as he does he would still want to stay with him. Yuki made him feel too many good things to just leave him. And why whould he want anyone else?

The pleasure finally hit climax and Yuki came inside his lover, which in turn caused Shuichi to come. His eyes rolled back in his head and he bit down a little harder on Yuki's neck before releasing the flesh. They lay there sweating and panting.

"You bit me." Yuki accused.

"Sorry." Came the breathless reply.

"I don't give a shit brat. But if I get a lovely tattoo, so do you."

Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I had a lot of projects to do at the same time. That sucked but hopefully it's worth the wait. Please review and maybe they'll be more chapters. Did you like the sort of tattoo in this chapter? Next chapter Yuki gets his revenge on Shuichi after seeing his reflection. -gasp- Shuichi bit him really hard. He liked it, but bites hurt no matter how good they feel. Will Yuki be grumpy? May-be. Yay!


End file.
